Please be My Master
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Amu gets a new pet a neko named Ikuto who happens to help her with her school project. Mostly amuto but there'll be soem other pairings added. i do not own shugo chara
1. Meeting

_**Amuto- Please be My Master**_

_**Pyro: OK so I've been running into neko stories a lot and the first thing to come to my mind is Ikuto and Amu even in the master and pet ones**_

_**Amu: YOU PAIRED ME WITH IKUTO! *Hissing ***_

_**Ikuto: *sad face* oh my cute little kitten that hurts me**_

_**Pyro: *Sighs* Ok we all know you are in love with him, but you won't admit it. If you don't like that idea well you get to boss around Ikuto**_

_**Amu: *Smiles looks at Ikuto and starts to blush***_

_**Pyro: *Thinking this* OMG I working with a horny little girl**_

_**Ikuto: *Smirks* I'll do as you command, Amu-sama**_

_**Pyro: Ok let's get this story on the road before I have to get the cold water. **_

_**Ikuto and Amu: *shivers hating the idea* Pyro does not own Shugo Chara, but this girl sure can wish**_

_**Pyro: Usai**_

_**Ikuto and amu: *look at each other and sigh***_

_**Amu *whispers* she's scaring and confusing**_

_**Ikuto: *Whispers back* I know just start the story**_

Ikuto POV

As always I've been walking around the streets to find some fun as always there is nothing to do. At least until I spot a certain pink haired girl wearing dorky nerd glasses and short hair in a pony tails who's 18 so she's maybe 3-4 years older than girl seems to be in a hurry because she's seems to struggles with her coat and tie to her starts to run into the street without looking as a truck comes into one seemed to notice so I rush and pull her out of the way in time.

To me I think we did a pretty cool flip when we land onto the sidewalk and she's on top of me. To put it also more plainly she's sitting on my waist. Also I realized it's practically inhumanly impossible at how fast I moved.

Why did I save her? It's such an odd thing for me to inner self just smiles because she's smells like strawberries and she's really pretty. Stupid fucking cat instincts want me to just take her right now in public. Shit I thought I had all of this under control.

I've just been sitting here with her sitting there all confused and no one seems to notice us. Still it took her a few minutes to realize that they'll be no impact. She looks down at me with gold honey eyes that look like they had captured the rainbow also they are so round and looks so cute when she's confused, "Where you the one that saved me?"I look around to add effect to what I tell her with my world famous smirk, "Well yes I am the one that saved you."She starts to laugh and I have to say that it's kind of cute, "I should have thought as much. Sorry but I have to go. Still thank you so much for saving me from getting hit by that truck"

I keep my smirk on my face, "Yeah, I should go as well but you're kind of sitting on me.""Oh... I'mmmm... Sooo... Sorry..." (Well however you'd write a stutter) she jumps off of me but falls on her butt.I stand up and put m hands in front of her offering to help her takes them and smiles at me and I have to say that smile makes my heart stop. I pull her up, "Thank you again. Still this day couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

"I chuckle, "Now never say that. Also no problem I loved that I could be a help."

She didn't stutter this time nut she was close, "Ummm... No problem... Wait what time is it?"

I rub my sensitive ears before looking at my watch, "It's almost eight."

She grabs on of the bags on the ground next to us before shooting up again, "what? Shit she's so going to have my head! Oh god I'm going to be so late. Sorry but I really have to go it was nice talking to you."

She ran off faster than anyone she's regular. Man she must be a track star. It did look like she was late for something instead of getting away from the stranger. I wonder what my next class is. I look at my watch again and hate that I really have to think about it. Oh I have three hours. I look down at the last bag on the ground and pick it up. This bag is way to heavy to be mine I look at it closely its the same bag design, color, and brand it just has charms of a spade, an ace, diamond, and clover. The bag must be the pinkette's. So if this is her's she must be mine.

Damn now I have to find her in three hours or else Sensei will literately kill me. I run to my flat and place the bag on the table in the middle of my living room. I must have been staring at it for twenty minutes as I pace back and forth in front of the it.

"I give up!"

I open her bag and find a folder with some high standard academy name on it that seems familiar. I open it still to find out that it's a photo folder for a photography class. Which would make sense since there's a camera in the bag. Along with a few books on random regular accicular classes, five note books color coded with folders, and a schedule only to see her first class is photography.

I put everything back in the bag in order and decide to roll her name of my tongue, "Hinamori Amu."

I almost sigh at how nice it sounded but I couldn't' stop the shiver to go through me. Again I seem to act weird because of the thought of her makes me smile for real not my normal smirk. This girl is no more woman than that. She's more woman than most that I've met my age. Still I sigh no one has caused this much trouble in my head. Well except me worrying for my family.

I get to the girl's school to realize how do I explain myself. Still I go to the office sighing to see that it was only half way into first hour.I walk to the office and realize that this Amu goes to the same school as Utau. Oh come on she must know my crazy little sister.

I sigh as I go to talk to Mia, "Hey Mia can you tell me where Hinamori Amu is?"

"Why would that be?""

I ran into this morning and we grabbed the wrong bags. And before you get the wrong idea I saved her from getting hit by a car where we dropped our bags. She may need her bag and I really need mine."

Mia laughs, "Still sounds something that you two would end up doing. Ok Ikuto I let you to go swap each others bags back and come here so I know that you're leaving in Karomi-sensei's room. You remember where that is right?"

"Yeah I remember. I believe."

I walk out of the office and start walking through the hall playing with the visitor tag that I have that I use whenever I have to drop things off or doing a class. I sigh until I hear giggling ugh kids sneaking off in the middle of class are disguising. I sigh and get to the class room number and knock on the door. I hear an enter and I do so.I stick my head in to see Amu head pop up and right away I know that she knows why I'm here. A bad thing is my sister is in the think the two of them had talked about what had happened and right away my sister pulled Amu up and dragged her to the door

."Sorry sensei my brother has something to talk with about and Amu needs to tell us about her idea for my next album. My brother needs to ok the ideas."

Karomi just nods and goes back to explaining to the class about the next project. "So this is your brother.

"My sister nods, "Yeah well I guess you two have already met."

Amu blushes handing me my bag, "I'm sorry I went through it. I just thought for a little that I had grabbed a few of the wrong things."

I laugh, "Well I guess we're even because I had to see what school you went to. I like your work I was wondering if I could have you help out with my photos for my tour that I'm going to go on soon."

"Yeah I would like that. To be properly introduced now is a good idea. My name is Hinamori Amu, but just call me Amu I hate having suffixes. And Utau told me that you are Tsukimori Ikuto."

I feel my ears and tail pop out and right away my sister tries to hide them for me.

"Oh shit," I whisper.

"Huh your a neko," I heard that and I almost fall down laughing.

"You know about us?"

She simply nods, "Yeah I read about them in history class but they are more commonly used in mangas and animes. My cousin had a neko."

"No way for real," we both just look at Utau and her big mouth.

"Ummm... Yeah and I know that your boyfriend that you started dating and never called him his name and one day you decided to and upps there goes his cover."

I smile more and hug her, "Sis can I keep her?"

Utau seems annoyed but she shrugs it off, "Dear brother the question since of what we are is will she keep you?"

My sister is right for once the real question is will this girl Amu keep me or will I be casted aside after I lose purpose?

The said girl who is my master just told us, "You got to be kidding me. I can't boss anyone around me kind of suck at it. If you two haven't ever noticed that I'm open of the kids that get bossed around? What am I supposed to do anyways?"

Utau looks at me with the most serious face I've seen on her, "Look I love my brother and in my family it tends to kill us when we find our master and then they don't' take us in. Please you don't have to boss him around just see him one or something times a day and it'll keep him strong and alive. The stronger your bonds becomes you'll only have to see him once a week or even a month."

She sighs telling me she's feeling guilt, "Fine I'll do this only because I don't want anyone to get hurt. So Ikuto I'll keep you as my neko, or do you guys like…"

They sigh truth is we hate being called that because then people say that we are somehow related to the demons in the stories called nekos that eat humans, when in truth we don't' we don't like that kind of taste at least that's what I read in our history book."

Her eyes were shining like stars, "History…! History that doesn't deal with humans can I please read?"

Her puppy dog eyes are so sticking cute.

I chuckle, "Yes, I think I can dig up some things that are real history well if I get permission."

I become surprised that was all I had to say was that because she threw herself into my arms hugging me to tight.

"Thank you Ikuto-kun," her voice was innocent, sweet, kind, and loving all at the same time oh my god I want to kiss her.

That wasn't all that surprised me with her holding me tight and speaking so sweetly. What almost did me in is when she pulled me to her and kissed me on the lips smiling innocently when she pulled away.

Utau squealed and made gagging noises later making Amu chuckle, "Amu-chan and Ani-san kissing. Oh that's kind of gross never thoughts I'd see that."

"Shut Up, Utau," both of us scream at her.

Forgetting we are standing in the hallway of a school in front of the class room luckily they are sound proof for reasons like this I guess you can say.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Pt. 2- Getting to Know Each Other

**Ikuto's txt **

**Ikuto's thoughts **

_Amu's txt_

_Amu's thoughts_

Amu's POV

_I loathe school for many reasons and here's a few:_

_1. __The jocks won't leave me alone__2. __There's nothing that the teachers are teaching that I don't already don't know__3. __I have to stay awake to keep my grades up because I can fall asleep__4. __Lastly even though I've known him for a little over a week I miss Ikuto I haven't seen him since I agreed to be his master and for some odd reason I feel really lonely without him with me Today I get to see him and the day is going by way to slow._

Ikuto's POV

**Hey Beautiful will you be able to show up for the photo shoot I want you to meet the gang before we take the photos tomorrow?**

_Yea I can make it but I'll need a ride. Unless I have to walk all the way there_

I sigh of course I should have remembered that she didn't have a car even though she lived in a city like ours.

What the hell I'll text her that I'll pick her up.

**I'll pick you up with Utau she'll be glad to see them all again. They're your age just they're really talented.**

_What about me I could be graduated when I was eight but my parents didn't and still don't have the money for any college that would want me to go to it?_

**My jaw dropped you know. If it'll help I can help you pay for college if you want. Just do some photo shoots for me and my company if they like your work and trust me they pay big.**

_J__ I'd love that, but I barely know you how do I not know you're not some creeper. Remember who your sister is and if you show her your texts I will personally kill you myself._

Start to laugh and everyone looks at me like I'm insane the great stoic Tsukimori Ikuto laughing like he's a kid. Rima walks up to me and hits me on the head, "Knock it off your scaring everyone." I rub my head, "Sorry everyone it's just a new friend of mine told me a joke but I cant' tell you just incase you tell the person it's about and I don't' want to die." They laugh and I join them and trust me they almost died of heart attacks.

**Please don't kill me I want to grow old and have children with a beautiful woman whom I love.**

_You're dating someone?_

**No I'm single still its just I want kids in the future believe it or not I'm not a stereotypical guy.**

_He-he I guess your right a normal guy would have been a bit stalker-ish like my ex_

**Really do you need help with him?**

I bet she's confused if she seen at least one interview I seem like a heartless guy who needs to die, but its just I had a bad experience as a kid with my stepdad and sick mom.

_J__ Maybe I got him to leave me alone when I mentioned that my dad still has his gun in the upstairs closet. I'm telling the truth to my dad taught me how to shoot when I was a kid and I have a really good shot along with right-hook._

**Ok I'll remember that anything else I should know**

_Not that I can think of at the moment shoot sorry have to eat my lunch before Utau and Kukai fight over who will have it. God they need to stop calling each other stupid nicknames and just say each others name I know the danger of it but still its tiring to know that my friends call each other the b-word and the a-word._

She's so cute won't even swear in a text.

**Ok I'll pick you up after school tell Utau want to know something?**

I know she's going to say she's interested in knowing but I wonder how.

_I'd love to know what is it. Hurry Kukai and Utau are ready to steal my phone._

**Utau has a huge crush on Kukai and I think we should drag him along**

_You are pure genius will you buy me a food if I come_

**What is she talking about oh well why the hell not?**

**Yeah I'll do that mind me asking why?**

_No, I don't Utau and Kukai stole my veggie wrap_

**Then I'll buy you the best veggie wrap my friend Rima who hates my guts knows the best place I'll have her give me the name so we can pick up food for you and everyone else here and I know they'll love it.**

Rima runs over to me since I think I'm smiling or smirking and takes my phone. "Ikuto has gotten himself a girlfriend and he's going to buy her food but why are we involved?" Her boyfriend Nagihiko takes the phone, "This is the girl Utau was telling us about that one that is his master. So tell us Ikuto do you know your sister has that video tapes and pictures. She gave us copies." I snap out of my daze even after my phone goes off, "Give them to me. I do not need to worry about black mail," I didn't' think they heard me but they did and I'm the cat, "I don't want her to get mixed up in this life. I care for her too much." I hear they laughing and they hand me back my phone but not without Rima wrapping her arms around my neck, "Oh and lover boy get a good ringtone and that for her. Also the place is me and Nagi's so you can just go to Jimmy Jones." I sigh and look at my phone to see that they had sent our conversation to their phone. I hate them!

_So did you get the place? Kukai tried to steal my phone but I hit him harder than I needed to. Can you pick me up the principal thought I could be sent home early and my mom is at work and she knows it. She just doesn't want a repeat of last time me and Kuk got in a fight._

**Yeah I can get you. What happened?**

_I'll tell you when I see you. It a very long story but to tell you it's started with your sister and my sprinkled and strawberry cupcake._

I laugh why did I see that coming? I look up to see Rima and Nagi shaking their heads well everyone on the crew getting everything set up for the concert tonight. At least we get a head start our photographer was just fired for stealing equipment and sneaking into my dressing room. With Amu it won't be such a problem. Oh god get these thoughts out of my head.

**I'll pick you up be at the school in a few see you outside.**

"Guys I'm going to pick up our new photographer and you'll have to get along with her and my sister."

Amu has been standing in front of everyone for maybe ten minutes barking orders about how everything is supposed to be set up for my tour that starts in a month or two. I hear my name and listen to what she's saying.

"I have an idea but would you guys will be willing to ask the people who are in control of the park to see if we can get to the park I know the perfect place but we'll need day and night shots. Trust me the photos will be beautiful **(_Pyro: it's the place where Amu always sees Ikuto playing his violin in the anime)_**."

I smile as Nagi nods his head, "The people who work there owe me a favor or two so we can probably do that tomorrow or the next day." I hear her start to gush over how that sounds perfect.

Next is clothing with Rima. "I want him to have simple things but I want to see if we could try to see if we like him with a furry trench coat in the day or night ones but I think the night ones will be the best looking photos. Still you're wardrobe what do you think?"

I've never seen Rima smile at anyone but Nagihiko so when I saw her smile at Amu I knew they'd get along well enough I don't' have to worry about them fighting over something stupid. Something Rima most likely would have started.

"I think that's a good idea…."

Amu sighs and looks at her and for some reason I can hear her thoughts….

_Please don't tell me that this girl is going to be a control freak because if I'm doing the photo shoot then she's not going to be able to boss me around. Oh there's Ikuto._

She runs over to me a smiling, "So I have everything set up and no one has really asked me about my work. But I was wondering Ikuto if I could put over photos along with your own. "

I laugh slightly not very loud either but Rima seems to have heard, "Yeah that's fine with me. Ummmm… So can we meet up tomorrow even if they don't' get the permit to do the photo shoot I want to talk to you about your work."

"Oh ok sounds great."

She runs off but looks back, "Ikuto I can do more than talk pictures you know I can show you my art work and writings. Utau thinks I should become a singer I like being behind the scene not in it." She finishes running to where they keep the camera equipment. I look at my watch and see that Kukai and my annoying baby sister.

When we get back to the photo shoot it really quiet scaring me a little bit until I hear someone behind me and then they're playing with my ears.

I jump and scream, "What the…"

Then I someone hits my head, "No need for swearing."

When I hear Rima I saw that I decide to piss her off, "Oh what is the shrimp going to do except kick at only air?"

I close my eyes as the lights turn on I look over to see Amu and when I look at Rima Nagi is holding her back and she's cursing. What surprises me is Amu does the same thing Rima did to me and she went calm. Everyone was confused but I guess Amu just has that vibe.

Amu looks at the time though and looks like she's about to run out so I grab her arm, "I'll drive you home last me you ran out like that I saved your life from that truck."

She nods and doesn't talk and that scares me everyone is confused except the two that know her from school.

When we reach her apartment she looks nervous so I finally ask her, "Amu what's wrong?"

She sighs, "My dad just got laid off and now sent to rehab for drinking so we're spending our money on that. My mom went overseas for her job writing articles on whatever her readers would like. My dad use to take photos with me. Ikuto I'm scared that someone will find out it's just me and my sister up there. My aunt checks on us and when I can't' make it I text her and she watches her."

"Amu-koi," he-he I'm enjoying this I hear her grumble in her head and out loud, "can I come up and meet your sister I want to ask her something?"

"Yeah I guess that should be fine."

When I got up stairs a cute little girl with short brown hair and pigtails runs up to Amu clutching to her sister's side. Then a snobby woman who looks like she could have thousands of dollars.

"Amu I will not have you bringing strange man into this apartment with your sister inside."

I growl but before I can speak Amu beats me to it, "Auntie this is Ikuto he's the one that gave me a job to work on his and his sister's photos and that since their musicians."

I sigh after I calmed myself, "'Mam I'm sorry I kept Amu late but we were setting everything up for our shoot tomorrow and I was wondering if Ami could come with us. Utau and Kukai will be with us and if you want you can check on them. It's just seems so tiring to always end up watching such a young child. She' seven am I correct?"

"Six."

"Six sorry 'mam and they are always full of energy."

_Ikuto is a real smooth talker but I'll owe him if he gets my aunt away from us. I wonder if Ami has any new marks. _

"Its fine with me as long as they don't cause any problems."

"They won't 'mam and this will be a few day thing I'll feed them and all I ask is you be a bit nicer instead of snide, rude, and put it towards your nieces stand points mean."

She nods and starts walking away before calling out to them, "Amu Ami dears it seems your mother will be coming home soon and your father is going to be able to come home next week and they even gave him back his job since he took photos and wrote some articles on the rehab."

Before I leave Ami runs up to me and smiles, "Yes?"

"Are you in love with my one-chan?"

I look at Amu and smile, "Yea I'm pretty close to admitting to her please don't tell."

"Ok see you tomorrow kitty."

I smile, "See you tomorrow Ami and Amu I'll see you for sure won't I…?"

"Yea see you after school tomorrow or if I get kicked out of school again."

I hear her thoughts again.

_I think I'm maybe falling in love with Ikuto. He wouldn't love me I'm supposed to be his master. Idiot look in history admit to him already._


	3. Odd Morning Ikuto

**_Pt. 3 Odd Morning Ikuto_**

**Ikuto's txt**

**Ikuto's thoughts**

_Amu's txt_

_Amu's thoughts_

Ikuto's POV

I wake up to find my sister standing over me with a smug smile on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing but what is happening with you and Amu?"

Ugh, "Only if you tell me what is happening with you and that Kukai kid?"

I laugh as my sister starts to blush, "Look can you keep a secret and I mean it when I warn you if you tell Amu this I will have that Kukai kid yell your name and make him your master?"

She nods and I whisper, "Utau I think I'm falling in love with Amu," I groan, "This is not supposed to happen between master and their neko but why does it feel so right."

What happens next makes me open my eyes, "That's because more master and neko's are soul mates it just most don't act upon it because of the master and pet thing going on between them. Also at times the one of them kills themselves."

**You're scared that you'll lose her that it maybe one sided. Oh please the girl wants you so just tell her.**

**Easier said than done.**

**Oh you're a fool just tell her.**

** No I won't**

My phone goes off and I know who it is.

_Hey can you help Ami and me to school. I don't like that my aunt hasn't shown up to take us._

**Of course I'll take you. Just give me five minutes and I'll take you guys to school.**

I wait a little bit and started to get dressed to realize that I had a camera phone on and record.

**Are you ready to kill your sister or what? Look what she did she recorded you changing lucky forthe both of you that you were boxers to bed and don't' bother changing unless you take a shower.**

** I get it I'm not an idiot and anyways it's just recording.**

I sigh as I finish getting dressed and pick up both phones. I look at the phone and smirk and open it up to take the sim card to the phone out. I slip it into a memory card case that I have and throw it on my deck.

**Ok it's the one with the number 10 on it. **

I run out of the room telling Utau to get her stuff and get to the car. She did but she sat in back and I know why and she starts giggling. I look back at her and growl.

"What are you laughing at deal sister?"

"Oh nothing just did you know I was using a live feed to send that to Amu-chan?"

**She's kidding right Amu didn't get that video?**

**We've dealt with her trickery before and her face tells us that she did to send that video to Amu.**

I groan and when I pull up to Amu's house she is blushing like crazy. She pushes her sister into the back of my car and she sits up front with me setting down her bag.

"Did Utau send you that video?"

She nods and holds her phone up, "I don't know how ot get rid of it. She added something I think to make it so it saved and is stuck on my phone. She also sent me one earlier of you sleeping."

I groan… **That's why she was in my room and woke me up.**

I look back at my sister when I get t a red light and glare at my sister, "Utau you are so dead. I'm telling Kukai to call out your name."

Amu laughs and it sounds like bells, "I want to help."

I look over at Amu to see her smiling and jumping up and down even when I know I should be paying attention to the road, "Oh I'll tell Kukai right away he always does what I say cause he knows I'll kick his butt if he disobeys me."

She is cute even when she's faking being insane.

When we get tot eh school Amu jumps out of the car to let Ami out and jumps back in when she's out of the car and she had given her Imouto (little sister) a hug. When she got back in I drove my sister and Utau to the school. When we got there Amu sighed finally being able to get that video to stop replaying. Before Utau can get out of the car Amu blocks her path and ii have to say she looks scary.

"Listen here don't ever do that to us again. I mean it Utau or else I'll do worse than figure out if Kukai is your master or even worse than that I can tell him your feelings. How you really don't hate him but want to have him hug you and kiss you."

I start to laugh at her and my sister glowers at me and a evil smirk crosses her face, "Hey Amu-chan did you know my brother talks to his sleep?"

**Oh shit please tell me I didn't dream of Amu last night?**

**Can't say anything because if you don't know there's 70% I don't know.**

"Oh yes brother I know what you dreamed about as your 22 year old self and oh your birthday is coming up so you'll be 23 next week."

I hear her gasp, "Oh Ikuto-san you should have told me. Now I have to try and find you a present. What would you like for your birthday?"

I shrug and tell her the truth, "I don't do birthdays."

"It's his golden birthday!"

**Utau I hope you burst into flames.**

"Oh well we'll throw a part than for him. What do you think Ikuto-san?"

I smile up at her and can't resist her, "Ok as long as its small and you're there."

She smiles brightly at me, "I don't think I could miss it for the world!"

"Should I ask Kukai?"

I think and nod, "You don't know what else she'll pull if we tell him to, but I know she loves him I see a red string that connects them together if I focus. It's strong enough between the two that I don't have to concur up a spell to see it."


	4. Cute Togther

_**Pt. Four: cute together**_

**Ikuto's txt**

**Ikuto's thoughts**

_Amu's txt_

_Amu's thoughts_

_**Pyro: Hi people sorry I took so long to update this story there were so many things I've been doing I kind of forgot about it. **_

Amu's POV

I sigh when I look to see Utau looking away from Kukai since I told him that she was in love with him. Kukai has a cute little smile on his lips as he looks at Utau.

_Ah young love…_

I look at my phone to see if Ikuto text me and still I don't know if we got the park or not.

Utau leans over and takes my phone, "There much better. Amu how about we go to the music room for you can calm down a bit."

I nod and walk to the music room with Utau where I sit down at the piano and started to play when I heard my phone go off but Utau has it so she can answer it for me.

"Hello… Hey Ikuto….Yeah she's right by me…. No her hands are full… What do I mean?... Yes I know that she's your new hirey… Don't get sassy with me mister… Fine how about I put you on speaker?... Fine," she stops and puts the phone and speaker phone on the bench.

"Hey who's playing?"

Before I can tell Utau not to tell him she answers, "Amu is playing. Like I told you her hands were full."

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "You are so dead to me."

She laughs, "Payback is a bitch," she whispers back.

"Hey can you two stop whispering and Utau you can leave I just need to talk to Amu real quick."

She shrugs and I stop playing taking him off speakerphone, "What do you need Ikuto?"

"Well I told you I'd call if I got us the park and I got if for in the evening an hour and a half before the sun sets as long as we leave by ten."

"That's amazing Ikuto. I can't' wait. Can we take Ami with us I don't want to leave her with my grandmother?"

"Sure sounds fine with me Amu as long as you're there to take the photos."

I laugh and try to hide my blush just in case anyone looked into the piano room.

"I guess you get to see me shirtless again," he whispers into the phone making everything in my head start freaking even more wrapping around on the memory of Ikuto with no shirt on.

"Ikuto shut up… Ok so I guess I'll see you after school."

He laughs even more, "Ok see you later than Amu."

School ended and when I walked outside with Utau and Kukai standing by his car looking cool as ever is Ikuto. When he sees us he waves and right away Utau says something about hoe Kukai was going to drive her home today.

I turn towards Ikuto smiling as I walk closer to him.

When I reach him I tell him, Utau said something about Kukai driving her home or to the shoot today so can we go pick up my sister now?"

He nods and opens the passenger side door for me. After I climb in, he closes the door and walks around so he can get in on the driver's side and drive to my sister's school. When we pull up I get out and check my sister out like I would about any day I wouldn't be working.

When Ami sees Ikuto she jumps into his arms and yells, "Kitty!"

Making me laugh and study how my sister looks in Ikuto's arms. I smile at them.

_They look great together almost like…_

"Ami-oni-chan wakie," I feel a hand hit my cheek and Ikuto laughing.

I look up to see Ikuto holding Ami in front of my face and Ami ready to hit my cheek again. I grab her hand as Ikuto gently tosses her into my arms and as I catch her I start to tickle her.

She squeals and giggles, "One-chan stoppp."

I smile and open the back door and set her in and point to the seat belt she nods and pulls it down and hooks it.

I smile at her in approval and Ikuto and I slip into the car placing our seat belt on.

I get a text from Utau and I read it aloud, "Kukai and I passed you two with Ami you guys look so cute together."

_**Pyro: *Bows* I'm really sorry that the chapter is so short**_


End file.
